Someday
by IThoughtTheEarthMoved
Summary: When DID he have his chance?.. Tiva of course with tags to 10x04 "Lost at Sea" so spoilers for that episode. First fanfic.


**Disclaimer: Not mine in this world :P**

**A/N: First REAL attempt at fanfiction so be kind please :D Its a little crappy at first but it gets better at the end, i promise. :) tags to "lost at sea" so spoilers for that episode. Told from Tony's POV. Please leave a review! Enjoy! :) **

**-Niki**

* * *

Tony yanked the candy bar out of the vending machine as he made his way over to the window. He needed some time alone, away from everyone, away from _her_. He thought about what she had said earlier today. I mean, when DID he "have his chance?" The question plagued his mind all day, granting him a head slap from Gibbs once or twice. Surely, he was out of it, and here he was, searching for a defining answer to her little riddle.

He wondered what could've happened if he _did _take his chance. What it would be like to wake up to her every morning, her beautiful chocolate orbs staring at him with affection, to just hold her in his arms without having a care for the world, to touch her, to kiss her ( surely he'd done that but it wasn't a real kiss, not the way a kiss filled with passion was) and mostly, to be able to say those three words to her and not worry about their partnership or some stupid rule.

Wow, his life really was messed up. I mean he's not even allowed to show the woman he's deeply in love with just how much he loves her. And he doesn't think he can do it anymore, its been SEVEN years, how long are they going to be playing their little game.

He needs to _tell her_, and soon. Only he knows how hard this is. Everyday has has the resist the urge to tell her just how beautiful she looks. He's even amazed that he lasted this long, getting mesmerized in her smile, her smell, and every part or her that just makes him melt.

"Thinking about me?" she asks, walking up and standing next to him by the window. _Damn! Freakin' ninja. _"Gosh Ziva, you really need to stop doing that to people," he stressed, clutching his heart over dramatically. She raised an eyebrow, "Me? You're the one that needs to pay more attention to his surroundings, DiNozzo" she remarked, taking a piece of his candy and popping it into her mouth.

"Mmmm, this is really good," she hummed satisfyingly.

"It is, wait, way are you stealing my candy anyway?" he asked, not actually being bothered but flattered, really, that she took the candy that he was biting into just a few seconds ago. She stepped closer to him, shoulders slightly touching

"Do you want it back, Tony?" she smiled a playful smile.

Ughh, she's doing it again, invading his personal space and giving him that slightly provocative look. He doesn't know if he loves it, or hates it. Right now he's just simply under that spell of hers, the one she casts whenever she's _this _close to him. He's terribly tempted to kiss her right now, wanting to just bury his face into her cherry scented long, curly locks. But he just answers a simple 'no', throws her a cute smile and turns back to face the window, Ziva mirroring his actions.

"Hey, Ziva?" he asks, contemplating the idea of telling her what's really bugging him. "Yes Tony," she replies, turning slightly to look at him. "What did you mean earlier? You know, when you said that 'I had my chance'".

She let out a sigh. She knew something was bugging him, she just thought it was either about the bet or the fact that he had to ask Borin out.

He was looking straight into her eyes now, slightly confused, slightly desperate for an answer. Her eyes are fixed on his shirt, not really wanting to look at him because she knows if she does, she won't be able to lie. But she does anyway, because he deserves the truth, and she can't put this off any longer.

"When Jenny died.." she states just a little above a whisper. He almost didn't say anything, but then he asks, " And Vance broke up the team?" She just nods, and now he gets it. They weren't a part of Gibbs' team then, and there were no rules, no 'Jeannes' stopping them. And he knows it couldn't be when Gibbs retired, because they weren't ready for each other yet. They were still building friendship and getting to know each other, and they didn't need a relationship getting in the way of that.

"I should've called you.." he states as a-matter-of-factly, and moves a little closer to her, the tension in the air getting increasingly higher.

Taking her hand in his, he apologizes, "I'm sorry I didn't, I just..I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me and –"

"Tony" she immediately cuts him off because she knows he's about to say something stupid, "You were my friend then, just as you are now, how could you possibly think that I wouldn't want to talk to you?"

"I don't know..I guess, I thought you hated who I was then?"

She chuckles slightly, "Tony, who could ever hate you? I mean, sure you have flaws but they're part of who you are. And you, Anthony DiNozzo, are my best friend. You were then, and you are now. You're still the same person to me. Surely you've matured a great bit, but you're still that annoying, stupid yet kind hearted, sweet man that we all know and love a lot, that _I _love a lot,.."

His jaw drops and eyes are wide opened. _Wow, _she really just said that, and he's positive he's not dreaming because she has that nervous look right now that's screaming for him to say something, anything. But he was speechless. The sincerity in her eyes just makes it so hard for him to formulate any words right now. Instead, he just pulls her to into him, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame as her hands come to rest around his waist. She lays her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and relaxes into him as he rests his chin on her head. He likes this feeling, of being wrapped around her, holding her without any awkward feeling between them.

Leaning down, he whispers, "I love you too, sweetcheeks" and presses a kiss into her hair. He feels her smile into his chest and just tightens his grip around her. They both know what they said wasn't meant romantically, because they're still fixing their friendship and making up for all their mistakes. They're not fully ready to take that step yet, but they know what they have between them and what they could be together. They've gotten so close over the past seven years and went through so much together. Feeling this way really was inevitable, and soon enough, he knows he'll have to tell her just what his love means. Because he's not turning away, not giving up on them. He's too involved, too in love with her.

Someday soon, he tells himself, because life is too short to not tell the person you love, just how madly in love you are with them.

* * *

**The end! I know its kinda crappy but hey, its my first :P Please leave a review and thanks for reading :)**

**-Niki**


End file.
